Stud of the Delta Quadrant
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: He's been with every female aboard Voyager except two, several of the men and quite a few aliens. Will he finally get caught? I rated this T to be on the safe side.


Stud of the Delta Quadrant

As the door slid open, he poked his head barely out looking quickly down the corridor each way. Seeing the Captain talking to Neelix at the end of the corridor, he quickly jerked his head back in and let the door close. Leaning against the door he exhaled.

Jenny looked towards the door, "I thought you were leaving?" She walked toward him, wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped haphazardly around her body, grinning evilly. "Change your mind? I'm game for another round if you are." Placing her hand against his crotch, she looked up into his eyes. God! But, she loved his dark brown eyes! And, what a lover! She had fantasized about him hundreds of times, and when finally the opportunity came, she grabbed for it, so to speak.

She took his hand and pulled him back to the bed. As she fell back onto it, she brought him down on top of her. Soon the Captain was the last thing on his mind. Jenny was a handful, a delightful handful.

Finally, Jenny fell asleep exhausted from all the nights activity. He quickly dressed again and walked carefully to the door. Again he looked each way before leaving the safety of Jenny's quarters. Hurrying down the corridor, he rounded a corner and saw the Captain standing by the turbo lift. Damn, her midnight prowls all over the ship! Acting as nonchalant as he could, he walked over to the turbo lift and stood beside her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Out kind of late, aren't you?"

"Not on duty tomorrow. I intend to sleep late. You'll have to do without me." He grinned his most winning grin which he knew she loved. They entered the turbo lift together as she called for deck 3. They stood quietly both lost in thought.

He walked with her to her quarters and then proceeded to his own. Her last words to him were to have a good time on his day off. Oh, he intended to! His mind went through his agenda briefly. He would be having a late breakfast with Susan Nicoletti; she was great! He could just lay in bed and let her do all the work; she loved being on top - a great way to start the day. He would eat lunch in the mess hall and immediately after, he would meet Marla Gilmore on the holodeck. Now Marla was something. There wasn't anything that woman wouldn't do for sex! Once he left Marla, he would head over to see Lisa Conway. Lisa would give him one of her great messages. He loved having his back and shoulders messaged by her. Later he would give Lisa an even better message deep inside her. She loved it fast and hard! He would then nap until dinner time which he would eat in the mess hall. After dinner, he would have an all-nighter with Cindy LeBaron. Cindy knew more ways to have sex than anyone he knew. Yep! It would all work out fine as long as there wasn't a red alert! His biggest problem was that there were so many women and so little time!

He showered and went to bed where he slept soundly. He woke with someone kneeling over him with his penis in their mouth. He opened his eyes slowly to Susan. Ah! What a way to start the day! He lay there just enjoying the way she used her mouth. He was not considered small by any means, yet she was able to get him all the way in her mouth as she opened her throat to him.

That night he slept like a baby curled tightly against Cindy. He was completely exhausted. In just a couple of hours, his alarm went off. He needed to get Cindy up and out of his quarters before people began moving up and down the corridors. He managed to get her awake, and she dressed slowly. He vowed next time he had an all nighter with her, it would be in her quarters. It didn't matter that she shared them with Eliza Dunworthy. Heck! Eliza could join them at any time if she wanted. He smiled thinking of Eliza, built more like a boy than a woman. But, boy was she ever tight! He licked his lips at the possibility of a threesome with the two of them. He had done many threesomes before especially with the Delany twins. Heck, on that one planet, he couldn't remember the name, he had had a foursome! They nearly killed him. But, what a way to die!

Finally Cindy was ready to leave. He carefully opened his door and looked both ways to make certain the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, he ushered Cindy out with a quick kiss and a pat on the rear. He hummed as he went to his replicator and ordered a cup of tea to start his day. He was starving, but he would have breakfast in the mess hall as he was saving as many rations as he could.

The day was an uneventful one as Voyager continued its journey toward home. He was thankful and even more so when the Captain went to Engineering for the rest of the day to work with B'Elanna. An extra plus was the fact that Tuvok was off duty for the day. The bridge crew relaxed when they were both gone. He could spend the time on duty relaxing. Nothing seemed to be happening in the part of space they were in.

They were headed for an M-class planet five days ahead. The planet was called Congal, and its people were known to be very friendly. He grinned at what 'very friendly' meant to him! The Captain not only wanted to trade but wanted shore leave for the crew if possible. Patting his crotch, he knew he would be 'up for it' at a moments notice.

As more and more information poured in about the planet, he began to get more excited at the possibilities that awaited him. He would make sure he spent as much time on the planet as he could. Knowing he would be on the first away team made him smile. Getting a look at the females of the planet before some of the others always gave him an advantage.

He closed his eyes briefly as he thought back over the inhabited planets they had visited. The females of almost every one of them preferred a male who was dark compared to some of the light haired men on board. They liked his broad chest and especially his charm. He had perfected it for the women he met. At every opportunity he brought it to the forefront. His only problem came about when the Captain was around. Then he had to be very careful as he knew how she felt about him.

The planet, Congal proved to be a paradise to him. The planet's Governor was quite taken with Voyager's Captain and went out of his way to help them. They were quite an advanced civilization and their scientists offered their services to Voyager. The Governor granted Janeway's request for shore leave for the entire crew.

With the additional help, each crewmember got four days of shore leave. His shore leave consisted of being with one woman after another. Yes! The planet was certainly friendly, especially the females! And, he didn't have to worry about the Captain after all as the Governor kept her busy with touring the planet and party after party. She was even staying in the Governor's mansion. For that he was grateful!

Only once had there been a slight problem. He had spent much of the night with the governor's daughter. Just as he was leaving, her room he heard the Captain talking with a servant. He had to hurry back into the room and finally made his escape by climbing down a trellis next to the balcony. He hated deceiving the Captain, but it was her fault. She expected her crew to be a saints.

Several weeks later as Voyager continued its journey toward the Alpha Quadrant, he found himself in the turbo lift with Ellen Benante, both headed for the bridge. All of a sudden the lift jerked to a sudden stop ; he found himself lying on the floor with Ellen on top of him.

Looking into her eyes, he knew he had to make a fast decision. Quickly he tapped his com badge and called B'Elanna. She told him it would be forty-five minutes to an hour before they could get the turbo lift moving again. He smiled. Couldn't pass an opportunity up like that! Apparently Ellen couldn't either. Before B'Elanna had barely finished speaking, Ellen was up and had removed her boots and pants.

They had barely finished a second round when the lift jerked to life. Swiftly he called out for it to halt as they scrambled into their clothes. As soon as they did, he called for it to continue its journey to the bridge knowing that they would be expected there.

Getting off the turbo lift, all eyes were on them taking in their disheveled appearance. They hurried to their stations. He thought that the only one who didn't notice their appearance was the Captain.

After nearly ten minutes, Kathryn leaned toward Chakotay.

"It must have been really hot in the turbo lift. Harry seems a little disheveled and worn out." Chakotay could hardly keep from choking. Tom, sitting with his back to them, was trying to keep from laughing. His shoulders were shaking. Kathryn looked back and forth between the two of them. Chakotay wouldn't look her in the eyes. Finally he was able to make a remark.

"Oh, I'm sure it was very hot in there!"

Tom nearly fell out of his chair at that. Kathryn sat back in her chair wondering what was so funny. Had she looked around she would have seen the rest of the bridge crew shaking with silent laughter. The whole crew with the exception of Kathryn seemed to know about Harry, or as the crew referred to him, the Stud of the Delta Quadrant!

Lunchtime found Tom, B'Elanna, Megan Delany and Mike Ayala gathered around Harry at one of the tables in the Mess Hall. Tom was telling them about Kathryn's comments on the bridge.

"I can't believe that she doesn't know! Everyone else knows!"

"I try hard to hide it from her, Mike."

"Why?"

"Because she looks upon me as a son. I can't disappoint her!"

Tom laughed, "Yeah, but your sneaking around is killing the rest of us. You have us spying on her and sneaking you in and out of quarters among other things. What are we getting out of it? We get caught, it'll be our heads not yours!"

"You won't get caught. The Captain only has eyes for Chakotay. She has no clue what is going on with anyone's personal life."

"Here they come."

All eyes turned to the couple just entering the mess hall. The Captain walked slightly ahead of Chakotay who had his hand on the small of her back. He let go and took a tray for both of them. As they headed down the serving line, the Captain would add a few items to the tray. Soon they headed for what everyone knew to be 'their table' in the corner.

"And, besides after all this time, they still can't get it together. Look at them! Both have love for each other written all over their faces. But, neither one will make the move."

Several nights later, Kathryn was walking on the lower decks not being able to sleep. At the moment she was down on deck 14 which was virtually empty during Gamma shift. Walking silently she was thinking about Chakotay and the things she hoped that someday he would do to her. Her imagination was quite vivid. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the sound coming from the jefferies tube next to her. Finally the sound got her attention. Looking around she decided that it certainly was coming from the jefferies tube. She decided to investigate.

Going over to a supply box, she got a wrist beacon and put it on in case the tube was dark. Soon she was inside the tube crawling toward the noise which had gotten louder. Rounding a corner, she suddenly stopped. There before her butt naked was not only Cindy LeBaron and Marla Gilmore, but….

"Ensign Kim! What are you do….never mind…I can see…uh…"

Harry tried to stand up in the small space banging his head. "Ouch, I can explain Captain!"

"That's not necessary. I can see what you were doing. No need to stand at attention now!" Looking pointedly at his now flaccid cock, she couldn't help but add. "Neither one of you! We will discuss this tomorrow." As she turned and crawled away, she turned around. "Carry on….I suppose!"

She was thoroughly flustered and knew her face was a deep red. This was something she never expected. Harry Kim! Of all people. And, two at one time? Oh, my! She needed to get back to her quarters and get some sleep if she could.

Unfortunately sleep eluded her. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. Finally she gave up and showered. Dressing for the day she headed to the Ready Room where she tried reading reports. Every time she tried to read, she thought of Harry. He was certainly well built. She wondered if Chakotay was that well built. Her thoughts were going back and forth between Harry and Chakotay. She was getting hornier by the minute.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the chime. Finally she called for entry, knowing it would be Chakotay. He was the only one who would dare to disturb her this early in the morning.

Chakotay walked in with that grin on his face that she loved so well. As soon as she saw it, she knew that he knew about the jefferies tube incident.

"Morning, Chakotay."

"Kathryn" He slipped into the seat across from her. "Missed you in the Mess Hall this morning. Lots of gossip going around."

"Oh, I can just imagine, but tell me anyway what they are saying."

"That finally Harry got caught."

"Finally? How long has this been going on? And, with whom?"

"Since he first came on board Voyager. And, besides Naomi, you are the only female on board he hasn't been with. He has also been with some of the guys and quite a few alien babes. Everyone calls him the Stud of the Delta Quadrant!"

Kathryn looked stunned. "I had no idea! Wait a minute, why not me? He never once."

"That you would have to ask him."

"I will…..Ensign Kim to the Ready Room."

Everyone on the bridge looked at Harry. The Captain's little angel was in big trouble! They didn't envy him one bit. The Captain was a wonderful person, but more than a few had been on the other end of her wrath once or twice. Usually once was enough for them to learn their lesson. They watched as he slowly made his way toward the Ready Room.

Tom couldn't resist. Turning around, "I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you!" With that he began whistling the funeral march.

"That will be enough, Mr. Paris! Mr. Kim has enough problems." As Harry walked by, Tuvok looked at him sadly, "Good luck, Mr. Kim, good luck!"

He barely rang the chime when the door opened to allow him to enter. Entering he stood just far enough in to allow the doors to close. He didn't need the bridge crew to hear what was being said. They would know soon enough when security escorted him to the brig. He looked up and saw the Command Team sitting by the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" He thought that was a really dumb statement, after all she had just called for him.

"Have a seat, Mr. Kim." She nodded toward the chair next to Chakotay. He walked silently to it and sat.

"About last night, Captain. I can explain."

She held up her hand. "No need to explain. The Commander told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything!"

"About having sex in the turbo lift and the mess hall and engineering and the transporter room and …." He was out of breath and didn't realize as each place was mentioned her eyes got wider.

"Is there a place you haven't?" She asked as she looked around the room using her imagination.

"Well….let me see….not here or the bridge or not in either of your quarters."

Looking at Chakotay, she said, "I guess we have that to be thankful for!" She couldn't help but smile.

"I understand that with the exception of Naomi and me, you have been with every female on the ship."

"Yes, Captain" Now was not the time to call her Ma'am!

"I can understand why not Naomi, but why not me?"

He looked startled. "What?"

"Why not me?"

"Oh….I …I could never….I could never do that! Why, you're just like my mom! I'd never have sex with my mom! And, beside everyone on board knows that you and the Commander should be together. We all see the love you have for each other. If I even dared to try anything with you, he would kill me! Anyway, I have way too much respect for you, Captain."

"And, you don't for the other women aboard?"

"Oh, yes, Captain, I do. It's just a different kind of respect. Each woman on this ship is very special in some way."

"I'll take your word for it! We will be arriving at the next planet in two days. I had planned shore leave for all. As your punishment, I am taking away your shore leave. You will have your regular duty shifts and remain on board the entire time. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain. And, thank you! I was prepared to spend time in the brig."

"A reoccurrence will send you there. If you want to have sex in your off duty hours, fine. But, please confine those activities to quarters. Dismissed!"

As he rose, "Thank you. Captain, think about what I just told you about you two. None of the crew would mind. We all think you belong together, even Tuvok thinks so."

"Tuvok?"

"Yes, Captain." Harry smiled as he turned and walked out of the Ready Room. Wouldn't it be nice if they did, because of him?

Kathryn sat back in her chair and looked at Chakotay.. "Well, what do you think?"

"He got off easy."

"No, not what did you think of him, but what do you think of us?"

"I think it can be done. But, I must admit that I am not up to turbo lifts, jefferies tubes, etc. Give me a nice big bed and I will show you a thing or two."

"Now that's a challenge I can't pass up."

Several nights later, Chakotay carried her into her bedroom. He slowly undressed her covering her nude body with kisses. Finally, he picked her up and placed her in the middle of her bed. As she watched, he slowly undressed. The last thing he took off was his boxers. As he removed them, her eyes got huge!

"Oh! And, I thought Harry's looked big! He's nothing compared to you! You're my Stud of the Delta Quadrant!"


End file.
